


Like a River Flows, Surely to the Sea

by killalusimeno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Agents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Become Men, Chinese, F/M, M/M, and they are like 10 years older than the original setting, and two men fall in love on Allura&Shiro's wedding, klance, they are agents
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: Boys will become men eventually,and two men fall in love on Allura&Shiro's wedding.Oh, have I mentioned that they are all agents?CHINESEHope you guys like it.





	Like a River Flows, Surely to the Sea

　　当然了，他们俩是在Allura和Shiro的婚礼上认识的，不出任何陈词滥调所料。那天傍晚，灯火辉煌，既不算凉，也不会让人觉得闷热。在那样一个稀松平常的六月夜晚，两位新人在教堂里许诺终身，快活得像是再没有更好的日子了——事实大概也正是如此。  
　　“我愿意，”他们说。这句话他们私下里早就说过无数次了。  
　　他们宣誓时，Lance无意中瞅了眼那染上粉色的玻璃窗，竟惊讶地合不拢嘴：那时分明是日落，天上却有着朦朦胧胧、仿佛世界初诞的光芒。  
　　某些人曾说：天上有诸神。Lance深信不疑。他坐在第一排，时不时吸吸鼻子，眼眶里积着泪水，确信是神给他深爱的两个人送上了祝福——其中一个是他们最了不起的老大，另一个是他所敬重的偶像。从今日起……老神父低声念着，从今日起，不论祸福，贵贱，疾病还是健康，都爱你，珍视你，直至死亡。他们重复：从今日起，直至死亡。于是那边又说：你们将生死与共，阿门。阿门！当老神父说到“你们现在可以接吻了”时，他欢呼了句“亲他吧！”，说着便鼓掌起来，幸福到叹气。  
　　生死与共！唉，他们这类人的幸福实在是来之不易。就拿Allura身边的那个假小子伴娘来说吧，魔王Pidge大概就真是要和电脑结婚了——虽说这大概是要算作特例，她自己就是深爱着那堆机器。话说回来，她正儿八经穿上裙子时还真是个漂亮极了的女孩子……  
　　命运的钟声响个不停；不太适合他们、可此时却也无比搭调的白鸽在窗外拍打着翅膀。新郎说，至死不渝；新娘说，至死不渝；然后他们接吻，然后他们属于彼此。婚礼就像是他们当初的宣誓仪式——不出卖队友，至死不渝，等等等等——只是这更加神圣而私人。或许是被这场面所感染，Lance想，什么时候能轮到他像那样深吻某个人呢？他漫无边际地想着，时断时续，大多时候注意力还是停留在那两人身上。只是在人群热闹起来，乐队也奏起了新曲时，也不知道是什么让他突然来了点诗意，他便有些羡慕地喃喃出声：“陈词滥调的讨厌之处，就像某位哲学家的评语，在于他们总是真实得无趣。但……”  
　　“但‘一见钟情’却一点都不会无趣。”  
　　他猛地转过头。  
　　无趣的事情是：罪犯临死前老套的忏悔，英雄身后熊熊燃烧的爆炸的火光，诸如此类。  
　　但“一见钟情”却一点都不会无趣；没错了，这是大师认证的。  
　　那“某个人”就站在他的斜前方：扬着眉毛，略略回过头看向他；他看到，那双属于东方人的眼睛比墙上任何一扇彩绘玻璃窗上的任何一种颜色都要耀眼，哪怕是再动人的阳光也没法替那些玻璃加上丁点儿的分，因为什么也比不过眼睛里的微笑。耐心等着，再等一会儿，等太阳光碰上那双眼睛，在那里头就会“嘭”地一声炸开海中银河般的光芒，那是你绝对不能错过的。够奇妙的啊，Lance想，他竟然会知道的这么清楚。噢，对，大概因为那是Shiro的伴郎。  
　　外加是他听说了成千上万次、瞄见了成万上亿次，却从没真的这样近距离打量过的“那个家伙”。  
　　“Arthur Clarke？”那人又补了一句。  
　　Lance眨了眨眼。  
　　“Arthur Clarke，”他回答。  
　　命运的钟声在他的脑袋瓜里响个不停。  
　　哎呀，他们这类人有时候的确是坚信命运。  
　　就比方说吧，Lance总会在出任务后去一趟海滩，不管是哪儿的都没问题，总之是要靠近大海。他的精神上的母亲无论何时都会将他拥入怀中，说：嘘，你到家了，你还活着；所有人都在。他总会在海滩上遇到些谁，比如说他打小认识的挚友Hunk，因为工作关系，他们在大学后断了几年的联系，但就是在他老家的那片海边，他被那个泰迪熊一样的大块头扑了个满怀——分享了些眼泪，喊出了不少快乐——一个喊：“你怎么在这儿？”；另一个喊：“你跑哪儿去了？”——于是乎，两人自然是又成了无话不谈的好友。  
　　嘿，而且谁能想到，绕了一个大圈，Hunk竟然就是他们的供应商呢？  
　　妈妈常说：该留下的总会留下。瞧吧，这就是所谓命运，虽说他觉得，大概这玩意儿的偏差值还是比较大的，可是……  
　　“嗨，”Lance小声说，“呃，名字是Lance。”  
　　你知道我所知道的。你又不知道我所知道的。话说回来，我也不一定知道我所知道的。  
　　这下子，那人的嘴也笑了起来。“我知道你。Altea的神射手，对吧？”  
　　Lance心花怒放。心花怒放！哪怕那人的语气里带着点儿调笑，那也是温和的、赞扬的调笑。他点了点头，愣愣地问：“你是Blade of Marmora的？”  
　　“Keith，”那人自我介绍道，“我是Shiro的伴郎，”那语气就像是在说，你这是明知故问。  
　　不过那一点儿也不让人讨厌，说到底，他是在笑着说话。大概这就是Lance回答“我知道”的原因。他说：“我知道，”还咯咯笑着，事后想来，他觉得自己那时候肯定像个怪里怪气的傻瓜。放在他十八岁时，他肯定会嚷嚷起来，说些诸如“我才不瞎”的话，可为的也只是虚张声势，给自己涨涨势头；哥们，他面前的这家伙可是被称作“这代人中最有天赋”的一个！哪怕他自己是被人喊作神射手，心里头的那点儿忐忑也是抹不去的……但他现在已经二十七了，还站在Allura与Shiro的婚礼上，还站在那充斥着神奇颜色的天空下——尽管他抬头看到的更多是教堂的高耸的天花板，还有闪闪发光的彩色玻璃，圣母用太阳的眼睛看着他——最重要的是，还站在那个人的面前，所以他说的便是：“我知道”，边说边笑。  
　　于是乎，Lance觉得他接下来做的事也都是顺理成章了：在稍后的晚宴上，他亲了Keith的手。  
　　他本以为会得到一个怒气冲冲的拳头或者什么，被揍翻在地，或者从阳台掉下去、一头扎进小灌木丛里，就此毁了Allura和Shiro的婚礼，一辈子都不想再见到别人，只有那白皙皮肤的触感与他相伴至死。当然，这种事情不发生最好；他可一点儿也不愿意毁了这一天，也完全不想被打。但他也的确是在想着，他八成就是死定了。话说回来，老天在上，只要听说过Keith的人都知道，容易脑袋发热可是他才有的特质，但真要命，这次反而是Lance自己一时间忘了思考。  
　　喂，哈啰，他还能想什么呢？  
　　微风轻拂树梢，他听见大厅和花园里同时奏着舞曲，前者是人工的，后者则是完全自然的。月光如水。夜空如镜。他的心是唱歌的星星。  
　　诗意贯穿整场婚礼。  
　　Keith拿着杯葡萄酒站在那儿，离人群不远不近。Lance先前也喝了点儿；虽然只是一小杯，但在这个月夜，一切都变得醉醺醺的了，变化之快仿佛早已灌下了好几瓶的酒。这一瓶为他们的新郎新娘，这一瓶为他所有的朋友，这一瓶为他深爱的家人，还有一瓶为他的生活。最后一瓶为他的——为Keith Kogane，他的谁也不是的那个人。  
　　在阳台上，Keith告诉他：“Kolivan和Allura想要我们几个合作一次。”  
　　Lance问：“我们几个？”  
　　“Shiro和我，你还有Pidge。我听说Hunk也是你们的供应商。”  
　　他每数一个人，Lance便点一下头，一副郑重其事的样子，但实际上，这些东西左耳进右耳出，压根没在他脑袋里停留多久。他回答：“好，”不过就算Keith说的是“我们去当罪犯吧”，他大概也一样会回答“好”。  
　　他做出了这样的事：在晚宴上，他亲了Keith的手。  
　　他，Lance McClain，亲了Keith Kogane的手。他们才正式见面不到两小时。  
　　那天晚上，他靠着阳台的石头护栏，Keith问他要不要喝酒，他说好。于是那杯红酒便从一个人手里转到了另一个人手里。若是透过杯子去看这个世界，半透明的葡萄红会把他眼前的一切铺上一层醉意。红色的，全都是红色的。却并非血液的颜色，而是从自然中来。生机勃勃。Lance看到布满星辰的夜空，转头又瞧见黑发的青年，再转回去时，那片天便成了巨大的红宝石。  
　　他们靠着石头护栏，脚踩着石头叶子，呼吸中含有些许酒气。他告诉Keith：“我小时候想做宇航员。”  
　　Keith说：“是吗？”  
　　他点了点头。  
　　Keith问：“然后呢？”  
　　Lance咧嘴一笑：“然后我做了特工。”  
　　他们一同哈哈大笑起来，多少也有点无奈。六月夜晚，空气里还含着些白天残留的热量。但那也可能来自红酒，或者是他们吃的那些东西；或者源于朋友的幸福，或者源于他们不知何时挨在一起的手指。  
　　Keith略略垂着头。笑意还未褪去，他的睫毛比所有的女孩子和男孩子都要好看。Lance想起他高中时……  
　　突然间，Keith又开始说话了。他说：“我以前想当飞行员。”  
　　Lance再次点了点头。  
　　“然后呢？”  
　　那一刻，Keith沉默了一会儿，像是在思考，又仿佛是一时间说不出话了。他从Lance手里拿回了那杯酒，摇晃着，摇晃着，然后喝了一大口。一口酒下肚，似乎青春又回到了他身上，他像个小孩子一样撇了撇嘴，咯咯笑着说：  
　　“然后我成了特工。”  
　　Lance想起他高中时的事。实际上，他在那时就认识Keith了；或者说，至少是单方面认识的。他仍旧时常想起某天在图书馆撞见Keith时的场景：奇怪极了，记忆就和电影场景一样，他们那时面对面坐在桌子的两头，忙着准备期末考试，他分明记得自己觉得这个家伙高高在上、遥不可及，怎么也碰不到，只是如今，他们并排站着，虽是第一次说上话，却已经感觉好像不能更靠近了。  
　　这又是Lance单方面的感觉吗？  
　　“嘿，”Keith又说，“宇航员听上去很棒。”  
　　他们的手指勾在了一起。那几分钟里，他们两个又成了十七八岁的小鬼头，或者说是二十七八岁的小鬼头。二十七八岁的小鬼头会做的是：傻呼呼地勾着手指，傻呼呼地笑着，傻呼呼地想着，“哇啊，他真好看”，虽说常被人评价说，这些家伙算是傻瓜，可也要比二十七八岁的真正的傻瓜们要容易幸福得多。  
　　所以拜托，这当然不是单方面的。是那个小混蛋先伸出手的。  
　　二十七年份的勇气。  
　　月夜明亮，爵士乐团在他们身后的屋子里演奏。钢琴叮叮当当，有谁唱起了歌——仔细听来，那大概是Shiro。过了一会儿，Allura的声音也出现了。绿树与红玫瑰为你我开放；多么美妙的世界！Lance沉醉在这世界之中。他笑嘻嘻地、严肃地嗯了一声，回答道：  
　　“飞行员也是。”  
　　他亲了Keith的手。  
　　Keith吻了他的嘴。  
　　特工也是。二十七岁的小鬼头Lance一遍遍亲着那只手。握刀的左手，不是握刀的右手。手指上的茧，有点粗糙的指尖，他亲吻他的手背，他的手心。他像是不停拱着人类手掌的小狗，湿漉漉的鼻子嗅个不停——他的鼻子靠在那人的指缝间。  
　　那个夜晚，Keith脸颊泛红。Lance想起那句话：“你先在这个高度喝醉了酒，接着你感到疲倦，灵魂在发烧。”那天晚上美妙极了。森特勒尔市海拔两英里。他的脸也热乎乎的，雏鸟的心砰砰乱跳。他是十七八的样子，只需一个吻就能彻夜不眠；但他又是二十七岁的样子，当他亲吻那人的手掌心，嘴唇贴着皮肤上的纹路时，Keith的指尖就松松地滑过他的嘴角。Allura说过，不要相信你不熟悉的特工。但他决定不去理会：他熟悉Keith。至少他是这么想的。他忘了所有的训练，也丢开了所有的警告，任凭那只手挪到他脖子上；血管岌岌可危。  
　　他是搁浅的海豚，任君处置。  
　　进入到故事中，渔夫说：“你实现我的愿望，我就放你一条生路。”  
　　海豚回答：“那好吧，你有三次机会。”  
　　回到现实，Keith问：“Lance，你在听吗？”  
　　Lance是回到故乡的海豚。他对着月亮歌唱。问题在于，海豚是在为何歌唱？回到现实，他说：“我在听呢，亲爱的，”在那人手掌上留下等待了十余年的吻。  
　　而Keith叹息了一声。“你是个傻瓜，”他说。  
　　也就是在那时候，可能是因为酒精，也可能不是，他哈哈笑起来，吻了Lance的嘴。  
　　有一颗心的跳动声能震颤整个世界。或许是两颗。它们浸泡在月光里——葡萄色的、透明的月光，然后说道：哎呀，你给我来这边，  
　　找到我，看到我。  
　　直至星星隐没在太阳光里，然后金星再度露脸。如此往复。  
　　Hunk从门边探出头喊他们：“你们还留下来跳舞吗？”  
　　Lance说不了；他的脸上憋不住笑。Keith握着他的手，稍稍松了一下，又犹豫着捏紧。在舞池那边，Shiro朝他们投来意味深长的目光，而青年再次撇了撇嘴，露出一副骄傲又不好意思的模样。就是在这个夜晚，有很多次，Lance都想在他撇嘴时做点什么，比方说嚷嚷句“该死的”，或者干脆戳戳他的脸；但这也太幼稚了，他告诉自己，我可是二十七岁的可靠的成年人了。但他垂下眼睛，看到那人的嘴唇……他低低骂了句“该死的”，伸出手戳了戳Keith的脸，同时不自觉地也撅起了嘴，办出了张鬼脸。  
　　第一次机会，Keith吻了他的嘴。  
　　第二次机会，Keith问：“你家还是我家？”  
　　“我家，”他迅速答道。  
　　期待引擎轰鸣声能盖过心跳与脉搏声，否则他俩将在车中度过夜晚。  
　　车载音响悠悠哉哉地将舞池延续至路上。它唱：很是犹豫的我牵着你的手步入舞池。  
　　他们并不犹豫。  
　　舞曲已经停止。  
　　舞曲永不停止。  
　　最终他们还是回到了家；更正，是Lance的家。那是间宽敞的现代化公寓，但到处都是家乡的味道，哪儿都能看到曾被妈妈抚摸过的痕迹。在这儿，在那儿，在他们面前，在他们身旁的每一处。家，他们会说，是安全港。后来Lance相信这是青年没有犹豫便踏入门厅的原因，尽管这也不足以解释他为何收紧了手指。  
　　家是一个奇妙的字眼。  
　　他真的一点犹豫也没有，仿佛已经全身心相信这儿了。这两个青年，一个甩上了门，一个扯过了前者的领子，他们从跨进公寓的那一刻起便忘了其他所有一切：节制啊、冷静啊、顺序啊或者其他什么。什么是循序渐进？他们早就把它丢到脑后了。哎，老话说的好：人生苦短，及时行乐。  
　　外套丢在沙发上，裤子被遗忘在走廊里，袜子躺在床头柜旁。  
　　他们脱光衣服躺在一起，老道又青涩地接吻，手指游走于对方的皮肤上。宇宙大爆炸开始的那一刻，诸多元素也是像这样彼此爱抚的。从行为上来说，他们像一夜就散的性伴侣一样亲了又亲，做了一次又一次，可又不仅如此。绝对不仅如此。Lance亲吻Keith肩膀上的刀疤，Keith抚摸Lance背上的疤痕，仿佛是在说，嘿，伙计，我为你骄傲。他们把手放在对方的脖子上，但谁也没有精力去想那些血管到底会不会告诉他们一些不一样的事情。我从没有和谁如此靠近，他们用身体说，可我还想更加靠近。所以没有人在乎血管或者头发。  
　　高潮时，Keith低喊：“Lance，”然后戛然而止。他的声音在颤抖，目光却格外稳。他是自制的，他又是毫不掩饰的。他亲吻Lance的每一处皮肤。  
　　他们用眼睛说出来的是：我爱你。  
　　有什么小声说道，所有一切不出陈词滥调所料。不过谁在乎啊！Arthur Clarke，记住Arthur Clarke。然后忘记他。  
　　他们真正认识不过八小时。  
　　Keith做爱时就像只幼兽，偶尔会用上牙齿，不轻不重地在这儿咬一口，又在那儿蹭两下。他成了一只小小一团的黑豹幼崽，眼睛里透着最明亮的光。但他又是头成年的野兽，就好像……对了，就好像同时活在两个阶段里。  
　　如此惹人嫉妒。  
　　因此Lance亲他亲个不停，简直如同马上就要看见乌托邦降临眼前。他似乎不小心在什么时候把那句话说出口了，因为他听见Keith笑出了声。那是种又低又温暖、略带懒散的笑声，然后呢，Keith的手指戳了戳他的脸颊。  
　　“我嫉妒你”，Lance说。  
　　而Keith回答：“但你点亮了我的火焰。”  
　　Lance看见自己冲进大火之中，像个傻瓜一样蹦蹦跳跳，甚至还胡言乱语般欢呼着什么，反正用的是西班牙语。但他觉得自己起码是个快乐的傻瓜，便决定对其他问题置之不理。话说回来，酒精肯定在其中起了点儿作用，不过顶多是兴奋剂；之后，他执着地亲吻那人的眼睛、嘴角与脖颈，同时，怀着点儿骄傲，他说：“但我觉得你完美无缺。”  
　　有什么让他突然停顿了一下。他抬起头，眨了眨眼，又开口说道：  
　　“但我觉得你完喵无缺。”  
　　几秒钟的沉静后，他们笑得仿佛两个傻子，并且相信如果其他人看到这样子的他们俩，一定会翻翻白眼，说句：哎哟喂。  
　　哎哟喂，哎哟喂。  
　　Lance的肚子都笑疼了。  
　　第二天醒来时，Keith不在床上。Lance从枕头底下找到手机，又从床底发现了内裤——他去衣柜里换了一条新的，期间回复了Allura和Hunk的短信。Keith不在卫生间。睡着前，他忘记倒一杯水备在床头了。他去卫生间接水，顺带刷掉嘴里已经变得奇怪了的酒味，把一头乱毛的自己给打理了一番。Keith不在客房，也不在书房。他打着哈欠四处逛荡，漫无目的地行走，思索着那人会去的地方。  
　　假如我是你，我会在哪里？  
　　他转了个方向，走进客厅。没错了，Keith就在那儿，和他一样光着身子，只穿着一条内裤。不知是几时的阳光穿过落地窗，全数落在了青年的身上。他看见黑发的太阳神对他投来暖洋洋的目光，便咯咯笑着凑了过去。  
　　“早啊，甜心，”他说，“你真好看。”  
　　Keith眼神柔和。  
　　“早啊，”他回答。  
　　请记住，这是全然清醒时的回答。Lance同自己说，不要忘记重要的事情。  
　　他假装随意地吻了一下Keith的嘴角，问道：“你在做什么？”  
　　而那人吻了回来。吻了回来！就在他的嘴唇上，侧着头吻了一下，于是整个世界上全部的纷争都结束了。Lance听到他说，他在看照片。  
　　噢，对了，照片。  
　　六年前搬家时，他把所有曾经放在老家自己房间里的大多数东西都带过来了，而那些曾小心翼翼挂在墙上的照片——出于安全考虑——他选了几张摆在客厅里。其一是他亲爱的、无可取代的家人，其二是他深爱的老家、哪儿也不能比的绝美海滩，其三是高中时Hunk给他拍的一张照。  
　　换而言之，其三是他公开的秘密。意思是，除非他把照片特地收起来，不然来过他家的人都能知道这事；可该死的，就算他这时候收了也没用的——他的卧室里也一样摆着些能要了人命的照片，肯定早被看光了。  
　　高中的Hunk问：哥们，你明明总是因为他气得牙痒痒的，干嘛要特地留下这一张啊？而高中的他辩解道：这是劲敌对决的一部分，你不懂，总之得记录下这事才行。  
　　才怪嘞。  
　　照片上，十七岁的Lance摆出了副了不起的神情，站在左侧撅着嘴，办着张鬼脸，手指着在他身后望向右边的某人——提示：一，“某人”至今还留着头傻兮兮却又迷人的鲻鱼头；二，主角偶尔还会摆出那个表情。但站在客厅里，二十七岁的Lance红了脸，手忙脚乱、哑口无言。大概是因为他的表情实在是太好笑了，Keith笑着拍了拍他的手臂。就是那一刻，可能是命运使然，也可能只是Lance产生了错觉，阳光溜进了那双紫色的眼睛里。  
　　某人说：“我爱你。”  
　　某人还说：“你知道你从那时起就一直是个傻瓜吗？”  
　　好吧，一切迎刃而解。Lance嚷嚷着说，他才不是傻瓜呢，虽说他的脸说的是，作傻瓜也不错。他快乐到哆嗦，格外释然。  
　　但之后他们还是吵了一架。到底是吵了什么，他俩早已谁也说不清了，只知道那大概和西班牙有关。西班牙或者意大利，要不就是葡萄牙。到底是哪儿来着？  
　　唉，他们都不过是二十七八岁的小鬼头而已，有什么好奇怪的？有件事情发生在半年后，不过这稍后再提，总而言之，期间正如那天晚上所言，他们五个——Lance、Keith、Pidge、Hunk还有Shiro——一起出了几次任务。基本都是较为简单的追捕任务，当然啦，他们还在磨合期；但他们前几次到底是去了哪儿来着？——对了，是西班牙，有几个家伙躲到了大老远的地方去。Lance的母语就是从哪儿生根发芽的，这让他在那儿也显得颇为如鱼得水，挺有些亲切感。但是……  
　　是啊，Keith的确是只黑豹。捕猎时的黑豹格外不近人情，至少Lance一开始看是这样的。他露出獠牙，毫不留情，只有在热血冲头时才显得有那么点儿像平时那个由无数种情绪组成的家伙。在训练时，他甚至还会不那么熟练地说点儿笑话呢，可现在连话都说得少了……Lance在西班牙的太阳下叹气。那毕竟不是古巴的阳光。  
　　公事公办，他提醒自己。但是这多少显得有些冷漠了。他有一次几乎要怀疑了，Lance McClain这个人对Keith Kogane而言到底是谁。  
　　他们那次吵架大概是与西班牙有关。肯定是有什么不对头——古老而遥远的欧洲对于他而言好像有点儿太陌生了，阳光和海都是不同的。或者说，是既相似又不同的。不过说起来，他们那到底算是吵架吗？他好像喝了点酒，说了什么沮丧的话，Keith也说了些情绪化的东西，然后——  
　　哎，总之，第二天他们错过了早饭。吃午饭时，Pidge抱怨他们两个晚上太吵了，简直比小年轻人还会闹腾。不必多谈那次争执，反正这样的事他们还会经历无数次，总得来说，事情就是这样解决的。  
　　而在那之后，好像整个西班牙都开始变得对头了。亲切的语言，亲切的人群，火一般的国度，连那些苍老的建筑也成了他的亲人。他拉着Keith混进人群里跳舞，笑他动作笨拙，神情却温柔到被某个魔王连连说“没救了”、“完蛋了”。他搂着青年的肩膀，他亲吻他的爱。他买来烟花，看它噼里啪啦地在夜空中绽放，火花拖着长而炫目的红尾巴。他欢呼，他跟着大声唱歌——看，你的目光在热切呼唤着我！  
　　直到你忘记你的姓名。  
　　他们用元素来作代号，仿佛他们成了御术师呢。  
　　直到他注意到，实际上，即便在任务中Keith也总是看着他，偶尔投来赞扬的神情，有时几乎是骄傲。Keith在前头开路，Lance在后头扫清障碍——他怎么会没有注意到他们是多棒的搭档啊？神射手和武士，Lance和Keith，该死的，麻烦来场游行！——尽管那种张扬的东西并不适合他们的身份就是了。但他怎么能不陶醉于那些眼神和小动作啊？  
　　他开始在忙里偷闲时亲吻Keith。这就像一种鼓励和确认：你做得很棒，我们都活着。  
　　匆匆吻在太阳穴上。嘴唇碰一下耳根。  
　　你还好吗？我替你守着后头。  
　　一开始，青年绷紧身子，红透了脸。但后来，他习惯了这些，也自然而然地将其当做了惯例。他会捏着Lance的下巴，快速地亲他一下，吻落在嘴或者鼻尖上。还是那样板着脸，眼神却是暖乎乎的。  
　　小心点儿。我给你盯着前头。  
　　兄弟们，姐妹们，女士们，先生们，将此铭记于心吧：亲吻能拯救世界的。他们比十七八岁的青年还要贪恋这些小玩意儿。  
　　“你们可爱到腻人，”某天，Pidge评论道。  
　　Lance哼着歌，决定置之不理。结果过了一会儿，他还是忍不住说：“谁叫我们还没时间约会啊。”  
　　Pidge冲他吐了吐舌头，露出一副“你就瞎掰吧，反正我不想理你”的神情。  
　　不过这的确是给了他灵感。Lance之后想了好一段时间，琢磨他们到底为什么还没有约会过——上床不算，出任务也不算，在家赖着搂在一起也不算；顺便一提，现在他们各自的家已经算是他们两人的家了——也琢磨他还能做什么。买花？不，Keith更愿意要支好枪，他自己也这么觉得。找一天出去玩？这就是约会了，可他们谁也没时间，要不是一起出任务，要不就是各自有事情要做，最多就是在任务中趁机狂欢一下，可那一点儿也不正式……直到最后他发现，好像他们已经迅速经历了A阶段、B阶段，追上了前往C阶段的直通车。  
　　于是六个月后的某一天，他脱口而出：“嘿，Keith，和我结婚吧。”  
　　A阶段：十七岁的他们一见钟情。  
　　Keith咯咯笑了起来，完全克制不住自己。Shiro有一次告诉Allura，而Allura又悄悄告诉Lance，说Keith现在笑得比以前多了，特别是在他们亲爱的神射手面前，那些笑容总会溜到他的眼睛里，甚至有时候，就算他的嘴不在笑，他的眼睛里也会带上点儿笑意。独特性是一段关系中最重要的成分之一，Pidge说过。魔王骄傲地拍着她的无人机小不点漫游，好像那就算是她的恋人了。  
　　打住，不用“好像”一词似乎也没什么问题。  
　　B阶段：二十七岁的他们一见钟情。  
　　那时已是冬天，圣诞节的前夕，白雪飘飘，他们窝在Keith的公寓房里，脚趾贴着脚趾坐在沙发的两头，一个在看书，一个在打游戏，全都穿着Lance妈妈送的毛衣。所有的房间，尤其是卧室和客厅，原本空荡荡的地方都被摆上了新的东西。在这儿放上一盆花，那儿挂上照片。天花板上吊着槲寄生，厅里站着圣诞树。在沙发上摆好松软的枕头，卧室的桌子上丢几本Lance喜欢的书，床头柜上搁着Keith收藏的剪贴簿他们换掉了小小的单人床，改成了和房间风格搭调的大床。在那上面做爱时，Keith说，他第一次觉得这里能被叫做家。  
　　家，甜蜜的家。  
　　所以啊，亲爱的。  
　　而现在，Lance McClain比他一生中的任何一个时刻都要激动又慌张。他丢开游戏机伸出手去，沙发那边的另一人便拉住了他的手。  
　　请牵住我的手。  
　　“还以为你要说什么呢。我们应该先约会才对，”Keith说，“不过说真的，谁在乎啊？”  
　　他停顿了一下。  
　　他紧张地抓住Lance的手指。  
　　好像生命依赖于此。  
　　和我共度余生。  
　　第三次机会，他说：“我愿意。”  
　　这就是为什么Lance觉得自己再也没救了。读者中谁也搞不懂那到底是给渔夫的机会，还是给海豚的机会。但他们俩谁也不在乎；嘿，这两者有什么差别吗？才没有呢。C阶段属于彼此，意即：他们将进入一个崭新的阶段，在那儿，无数生命赖以生存的氧气将要充满整个世界。而Keith压根没有问他是如何产生这个念头的。  
　　他就说他愿意。  
　　事实便是如此。仅此而已。  
　　Keith Kogane，他们这一代最有天赋的小混球，小傻逼。Lance恨他恨得咬牙切齿，爱他爱得咬牙切齿。  
　　整整十年，从未间断。  
　　深入骨髓，今后也永不停息。  
　　有一天他们会老去，或者在老去前便死去，但总有些东西是不老不死的。  
　　不出任何陈词滥调所料。


End file.
